Realization
by chiakiya
Summary: #LONG-ONESHOOT #SASUINO-always-pair #MindtoRnR #SamePlot with 'INSENSITIVITY' with Sasuke POV #Naru-Hina slight story "Lalu, apa sekarang perkataan ku hanya angin lalu saja bagimu? Aku meminta mu untuk istirahat agar flu mu sembuh. Tapi kau malah mengabaikannya. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan peduli lagi padamu." HAPPY READING


_Hallo_ minna-san, kembali lagi dengan fic yang lagi-lagi pair favorit ku, sasuino, dan style kesukaan-ku, menceritakan kembali fic yang pain dengan POV yang berbeda... dan kali ini, aku kembali menceritakan fic-ku ' **Insensitivity** ' dari sudut pandang Sasuke-kun :)

 _Overall_ , semoga pada suka meski lagi-lagi fic gaje yang hadir, huhuhuhuhuhu

#sorryfortypos#sorryforbadfic#hopeforyouradvice

 _Happy Reading_...

* * *

 **Realization**

Menyukai seseorang yang tidak peka itu adalah hal yang paling melelahkan dalam hal percintaan. Ditambah dengan hubungan persahabatan yang lebih dulu terjalin, membuat apapun tindak tandukmu untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu, tidak akan berbuah apa-apa. Memang aku bisa saja mengungkapkan perasaanku secara langsung padanya, tapi tidak. Aku tidak ingin kalaupun ia menerimaku, karena ia merasa terbiasa dengan keberadaanku dan aku tidak ingin ada bayang-bayang persahabatan dalam hubungan kami nantinya.

Buku yang tadinya disangka gadis yang mengamit lenganku tengah kubaca, ia ambil dan ia simpan dalam tas nya, menuai tatapan kesal dariku karena ia kini melepaskan gandengan tangannya di lenganku, setelahnya aku yakin ia akan menuju si gadis Hyuuga, sahabat perempuan terdekatnya.

"Suke, aku duluan. Dan, cukup membacanya, atau kau akan terjatuh dan nii-chan, aku titip tuan Uchiha ini. Jangan biarkan dia membaca lagi. Jaa... aku mau ke Hinata dulu." Ia kemudian berkata pada kakak kembarannya, si Naruto-Dobe, setelah tentunya menendang bola yang membuat si lelaki Namikaze ini sibuk sedari tadi.

"Dasar Uchiha konyol, aku tidak menyangka ide bercandaku kau tanggapi serius…." Komentar Naruto, kakak kembar Ino yang sudah menjadi sahabat ku sedari kecil.

"Katakan itu setelah gadismu hampir mendapat pengakuan dari banyak lelaki di sekolah ini. Ah, tapi sayang sekali, kau sama saja tidak peka nya dengan dia"

Bukan tanpa alasan ia mengatakan aku konyol. Saat mengetahui ada lelaki yang ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Ino, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku, namun dicegah oleh Naruto yang memiliki ide untuk membungkam lelaki yang ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Ino.

Ia mengatakan aku hanya perlu menjadi diriku sendiri yang memang suka menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca, kemudian aku dan dia harus pura-pura bertabrakan dengan konyolnya karena kesibukan kami masing-masing. Dan, banzai…. Ino yang melihat kami terjatuh memutuskan mulai saat itu, Ino akan mengamit lenganku, menuntunku agar tidak terjadi kejadian seperti itu lagi. Kenapa ia tidak menghentikan Naruto bermain bola? Percayalah, Ino sangat tahu watak keras kepala keturunan Namikaze yang mengalir sangat kental apalagi pada si Dobe.

Semenjak Ino menggandeng lenganku, para lelaki itu pun mundur dengan seketika. Berfikir bahwa ada sesuatu antara ku dan Ino.

"Aku memiliki kekasih sekarang." Si Dobe membuat pengakuan mengejutkan. Ia bahkan perlahan menunjuk kearah gadis bersurai indigo yang kini juga melihat kearah kami sambil memberikan senyuman malu-malu nya yang aku yakin ditujukan pada si pemuda pirang ini.

"NANIII?! Sejak kapan? Kau bahkan tidak menyadari kalau…." Bagaimana mungkin si Naruto-Dobe bisa lebih dahulu menyadari perasaannya pada Hinata dibanding Ino yang menyadari perasaannya pada ku?

"Shion menyadarkanku. Ia mengungkap kan perasaannya padaku dua hari lalu yang entah kenapa, aku langsung menolaknya."

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

Naruto POV.

"Naruto-kun, aku sudah menyukaimu semenjak aku pindah ke sekolah ini. Mau kah kau berkencan dengan ku?" Shion yang merupakan siswi yang bersekolah di KHS, pindahan dari Akuma Gakure tadinya memintaku untuk datang ke atap sekolah untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang ternyata adalah untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Gomen-na, Shion, bagaimana kalau kita berteman saja, ne?"

"Apa Naruto-kun sedang menyukai seseorang?" Ia kemudia bertanya.

 _Aku memang tidak sedang menyukai siapa-siapa, hanya saja, kalau aku berkencan dengan nya, otomatis waktu ku bersama dengan Hinata akan berkurang. Dan aku tidak menyukai gagasan itu. Tapi bagaimana aku mengatakan padanya?_

"Apa yang kurang dari ku, Naruto-kun?" Tidak mendapatkan jawaban dariku, ia menanyaiku lagi.

"Et-to, tidak ada yang kurang dari mu, Shion, hanya saja, aku memang sedang tidak ingin menjalin hubungan seperti itu dengan siapapun." Jawabku akhirnya.

"Apa karena aku bukan Hinata-san?" _Hinata?_

"Apa kalau Hinata-san yang mengungkapkan perasaanya padamu, kau baru akan menerimanya?" Ia terus saja menjejaliku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya yang kedua pertanyaan terakhirnya hanya membuatku terdiam.

"Hinata adalah sahabat adikku, karena jika sudah ada Sasuke, maka Sasuke akan memonopoli keberadaan Ino, maka mau tidak mau, aku tertinggal dengan Hinata." Ungkapku dengan nada keraguan. Ya, entah kenapa, meski itulah kenyataannya, hatiku berkata aku dan Hinata lebih dari itu.

"Jadi, Naruto-kun hanya berteman kan dengan Hinata-san? Bagaimana kalau kita tidak berkencan, tapi melakukan pendekatan saja terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu, aku tidak akan memaksa Naruto-kun untuk berkencan denganku."

Ini sama dengan kejadian ketika aku berada di tahun kedua, saat seorang junior meminta hal yang sama dan ku-iya-kan, selama seminggu penuh, Hinata tidak pernah datang bersama Ino, yang berarti aku tidak bertemu dengan Hinata selama itu. Karena kesal, aku pura-pura untuk meminjam buku ke kelas Ino untuk melihat apa yang menyibukkan si Gadis Lavender itu, dan ternyata Hinata bahkan tidak melirikku sama sekali. Aku benar-benar hilang akal, hingga aku meminta junior tersebut untuk tidak mendekati ku lagi karena aku sedang ada masalah yang harus diselesaikan. Ini tentang Hinata. entah kenapa setelahnya, junior itu benar-benar tidak pernah mendekati ku lagi, aku benar-benar bersyukur karena hal ini.

Sejak itu, aku benar-benar disibukkan dengan mencari perhatian nya, kapan pun dan dimana pun. Terima kasihku kepada Kami-sama, Hinata akhirnya kembali ke diri nya yang dulu. Gadis lemah lembut yang akan mengomel tanpa henti dengan pipi yang memerah jika sudah menyangkut tugas sekolah yang belum aku kerjakan, tingkah jahilku yang ia anggap kelewatan, dan jangan lupakan bentou lezat buatan nya yang menjadi makanan kedua favorit ku setelah ramen. Ku rasa, aku memang sudah mulai ketergantungan dengan gadis ini. Terima kasih pada Ino yang menyadarkanku bahwa aku harus hati-hati membiarkan perempuan lain mendekatiku, bisa-bisa, Hinata yang baik hati akan sungkan untuk berada di sampingku, seperti sebelumnya. Ino bahkan menceramahi ku sepanjang malam karena ini.

"Naruto-kun…." Ia memanggilku, menyadarkanku dari mengingat masa lalu ku.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Shion. Mengembalikan Hinata yang nantinya akan menjauhiku tiba-tiba, lebih membuatku tertekan dibandingkan belajar 24 jam penuh, hehehe…." Jawabku jujur akhirnya.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun terbebani dengan Hinata-san yang menjauh? Aku akan menggantikan posisi Hinata-san, lagian Naruto-kun dan dia bukan-

"Shion, kurasa kau salah sangka, aku tidak pernah merasa terbebani dengan apapun yang menyangkut Hinata, malah tanpa dia, rasanya ada yang salah dalam hidupku. dan tidak bisa, Hinata ya Hinata, tidak bisa digantikan dengan yang lain. Kumohon, mengertilah…."

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku memang tidak memiliki kesempatan. Aku memang sudah menduga kalau Naruto-kun memang mencintai Hinata-san. Terima kasih atas waktunya Naruto-kun." Setelah berkata demikian, ia berlari meninggalkanku yang membeku akan pernyataan darinya.

 _ **Flashback end.**_

* * *

 _ **Baack to Present Time.**_

"Setelahnya, aku benar-benar berfikir keras dan akhirnya membenarkan pernyataan Shion kalau aku memang mencintai Hinata-chan. Hei, aku bahkan tahu kalau Hinata juga tidak jarang mendapatkan pengakuan dari banyak lelaki di KHS, hanya saja, karena aku sudah dekat dengannya, aku tahu benar bahwa Hinata tidak akan menerima mereka. Tentunya, setelah aku menyelediki dulu siapa orangnya. Aku boleh berbangga diri sekarang, ternyata alasannya adalah aku, hehehehe. Hinata tentu beda dengan Ino, teme. Hinata tahu benar perasaanya, sedang Ino, ia mengatasnamakan persahabatan pada hubungan kalian, aku tidak bisa jamin tidak akan ada Sai kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya…. Bersiap saja." Jelasnya panjang lebar yang malah membuatku makin frustasi.

"Sialan…."

 _ **A Month ago.**_

"Suke-suke, tahu tidak, Sai-kun tiba-tiba keluar dari klub basket dan malah masuk dalam klub seni, sama denganku. Padahal ia sangat berbakat dalam basket tapi kemampuan nya dalam hal melukis juga sangat menakjubkan sih, benar-benar anak yang berbakat…."

Kedekatan Sai dan Ino akhir-akhir ini membuatku gelisah, terbukti dengan tanpa sengaja, aku melihat Sai, memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam loker Ino. Saat itu, tanpa bisa di cegah, dari sekian banyak surat yang ada, aku mengambil surat dari Sai tanpa sepengetahuan Ino.

Ketika surat yang lain tidak mengusikku sama sekali karena aku yakin, penggemar Ino hanya akan berani mengiriminya surat tanpa ada yang berani mengungkapkan perasaan mereka secara langsung, terima kasih pada ide Naruto, aku bisa membungkam mereka dengan menunjukkan bahwa antara Ino dan aku, memang ada sesuatu.

Tapi hal ini tidak berlaku bagi si senyum palsu ini. Ia bahkan meminta Ino datang taman belakang sekolah dalam suratnya yang sukses membuat ku kesal. Apa dengan Ino menggandeng lenganku tidak cukup untuk menahannya menyatakan perasaannya?

"Sepertinya suratku sampai pada orang yang salah." Adalah perkataan pertama nya sesampainya ia di taman sekolah.

"Ino adalah milikku." Ujarku _to the point_.

"Kau hanya sahabatnya. Kalian bukan sepasang kekasih, jadi kau tidak ada hak memutuskan seenaknya. Dan mengambil suratku? Kheh…." Ia menjawab sinis.

"Aku bahkan bisa meminta Ino untuk menjauhi mu dan akan langsung di-iya kannya." Tekanku padanya.

"Lalu, kenapa tak kau biarkan saja aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya? Apa kau takut ia akan menerima ku, Uchiha?"

"Aku adalah prioritasnya. Aku bahkan yakin ia tidak akan menerima mu."

"Tapi kau ragu karena tidak bisa menampik kenyataan bahwa kita memiliki perawakan yang mirip yang membuatku memiliki kesempatan. Apa aku salah?" Lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyangkal hal itu. Aku tidak akan menghalangi mu untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya. Tapi-

"Bunga ume. Aku akan melukiskan bunga itu untuknya dan kau, terserah mau memberikan lukisan atau apapun, namun hanya bunga ume, tidak yang lain. Jika Ino lebih memilih pemberianmu, maka, aku tidak akan menyatakan perasaan ku pada nya. Bagaimana?" Tantangnya padaku.

Sialan. Bunga itu hanya mekar di akhir musim dingin dan esok, sudah akan musim semi. Aku bahkan ragu, apa masih ada bunga ume yang mekar saat ini….

"Cukup keluar dari klub seni. Itu keinginanku." Aku tidak akan mencegahnya mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Ino, namun, dengan keberadaannya yang satu klub yang sama dengan Ino, malah bisa membuat nya mendekati Ino lebih intens.

Setelah mencari tahu tentang kemungkinan bunga ume masih mekar, aku dengan bantuan Naruto pergi ke Kanazawa Gakure, kota yang bersebelahan dengan Konoha, yang menurut penjaga toko bunga Yamanaka (salah satu toko bunga terbesar di Konoha) bunga itu mungkin masih mekar di salah satu puncak gunung di Kanazawa Gakure.

"Kurasa, aku saja yang mendaki. Kau sedang flu kan?" Ujar Naruto padaku.

Aku memang sedang flu sekarang. Namun, rasanya tidak benar membiarkan Naruto yang mengambil bunga tersebut.

"Tidak bisa, ini pertaruhanku." Aku bersikeras.

"Lagian kenapa mesti bunga asli sih? Kau kan bisa membuat bingkai foto saja."

"Ino bisa lebih tersentuh jika aku memberikan bunga asli. Lagi pula, dia akan membuat lukisan yang aku tahu bagaimana kualitasnya. Foto saja tidak akan bisa menandinginya."

"Percayalah, apapun yang kau berikan, Ino pasti akan lebih memilih pemberianmu." Naruto meyakinkanku.

"Itu kalau Ino tahu kalau aku dan Sai bertaruh. Bagaimana kalau ia juga menerima pemberian Sai? Tidak. Terlalu beresiko. Ayo, dobe…. Udaranya semakin dingin saja."

Kami memulai perjalanan mendaki gunung. Yang sialnya, bunga ume yang kudapatkan hanya tiga kuntum. Sepulang dari sana, flu ku bertambah parah hingga demam pun tak kuasa kulawan. Naruto mengantarkanku ke mansion Uchiha yang disambut dengan kekhawatiran kaa-san yang berlebihan. Mungkin karena ia tidak pernah melihatku sakit sedemikian rupa.

Demam yang menyerangku membuat lemah tubuhku. Berbaring dengan kompres yang setia di keningku dan kantuk pun tak bisa lagi kucegah. Kurasa tidur akan mengembalikan kesehatanku.

Tidak tahu sudah seberapa lama aku tertidur, yang pasti, aku sudah merasa lebih baikan sekarang. Ingin menegakkan badan, namun dicegah oleh suara kesal seseorang.

"Wah, apakah kekayaan Uchiha sudah mulai habis ya hingga kau membanting tulang mengerjakan pekerjaan perusahaan? Apakah kau _superman_ yang harus mengerjakan segalanya saat kini kau hanya seorang murid?!" Kulihat Ino bersedekap sambil melayangkan tatapan marahnya.

"A-aku haus…." Ungkap ku mengalihkan diri dari amarah si berbie. Ino yang sedang marah bisa menjadi sangat menyeramkan. Dan ada apa yang ia marahkan sangat tidak ku mengerti.

"Sebentar aku ambil kan air." Ia bergegas menuangkan air ke gelas yang memang tersedia di meja sebelah tempat tidurku.

Membantuku duduk dan meminumkan air tersebut padaku perlahan. Selesai, Ia mengelap sisa air di bibirku.

"Jangan harap kau akan lepas dari amarahku, Uchiha…." Katanya kemudian.

"Emm…. Aku lapar." Alihku lagi, belum siap akan omelan nya.

Ia yang tak kuasa menolak permintaanku, langsung keluar kamar menuju dapur. Kupikir bisa mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima amarahnya, tetapi kaa-san masuk setelah Ino meninggalkan kamarku.

"Gomen kaa-san, aku membuat kalian khawatir." Ujarku pada kaa-san.

"Katakan maaf-mu juga pada Ino-chan. Ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu. Ia tahu benar kau tidak pernah sakit separah ini sebelumnya, kau tidak sadarkan diri selama dua hari karena demam tinggi mu. Ino-chan benar-benar menggantikan kaa-san merawatmu dan mungkin memarahimu selanjutnya." Jelas kaa-san padaku.

"Aku pasti membuatnya menangis."

"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Ino-chan. Ia bahkan tidak meninggalkan mu sedetik-pun kecuali ketika bersekolah yang pastinya dengan paksaan seluruh penghuni rumah ini. Nii-chan mu bahkan dimarahinya habis-habisan. Terima saja giliranmu, Sasuke-kun, hahaha…."

"Kenapa dengan Itachi-nii, kaa-san?"

"Naruto-kun tidak memberitahu Ino-chan kalau demam mu ini disebabkan kalian yang mendaki gunung ditengah salju yang lebat. Ia memohon pada kaa-san untuk tidak memberitahu Ino dan meminta bantuan kakak-mu yang kaa-san tidak tahu mengapa kakak-mu malah menyetujuinya. Apa kaa-san beritahu saja yang sebenarnya pada Ino-chan?"

"Ah, tidak perlu kaa-san. Apa yang dilakukan Naruto sudah benar. Arigatou karena tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Ino, kaa-san…."

Sekembalinya Ino dengan membawa makanan untuk ku, kaa-san meninggalkan kami berdua. Ino masih dengan sabar menyuapi ku hingga makananku pun tandas. Okey, sekarang tinggal menunggu kemarahan Ino.

"Jadi, apa kau tidak akan menjelaskan apapun? Aku sudah bicara dengan Itachi-nii, katanya kau yang memaksa Itachi-nii untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan perusahaan?" Ughh…. Kini aku mengerti kenapa nii-san juga ikut kena marah, sepertinya mereka melimpahkan kemarahan si berbie padaku.

"Aku berpikir untuk memperlajari bagaimana mengurus perusahaan sedikit demi sedikit." Aku berkata hati-hati.

"Lalu, apa sekarang perkataan ku hanya angin lalu saja bagimu? Aku meminta mu untuk istirahat agar flu mu sembuh. Tapi kau malah mengabaikannya."

"I…. itu…. "

"Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan peduli lagi padamu." Ino akan meninggalkanku namun aku mencegahnya dengan menggenggam tangannya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar membuat mu khawatir, ne? Kau boleh memarahi ku sepuasmu, tapi kumohon, jangan pernah berkata seperti itu padaku." Ungkap ku padanya.

Ino menghela nafas. Berbalik menghadapku, mendudukkan dirinya disebelah ku. Sambil meletakkan punggung tangannya di keningku. "Syukurlah demam mu sudah banyak berkurang. Kembalilah berbaring."

"Apa kau akan pulang?"

"Apa aku bisa pulang sekarang?"

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggal sedikit lebih lama disini? Maksudku, aku akan lebih bisa-

"Hai-hai, tuan muda-sama. Aku juga sedang mengerjakan sesuatu. Lihat, aku hampir menyelesaikan ini…."

"Itu…."

"Boleh untukku kan? Bunga ume ini akan menjadi langka di musim semi begini. Jadi aku mengawetkannya. Oh ya, ingat dengan teman satu klub ku? Sai-kun, Suke? Sebenarnya kemarin itu ia memberiku lukisan bunga ini, tapi berakhir di pajang di ruang klub seni berhubung aku sudah memiliki ini…. Lihat, sudah hampir selesai" Ia menjelaskan.

"Itu memang buat mu sejak awal…."

"Hontou? Padahal ini sudah musim semi. Dimana kau mendapatkannya, Suke?"

"Ino, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Jawabku tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Ya?"

"Kalau seandainya bunga ume itu hanya tangkainya saja, apa kau akan menerima lukisan Sai?"

"Kenapa aku harus menerimanya? Meski tangkainya, tetap saja kan ia bagian dari kesatuan bunga ume. Tidak masalah buatku." Jawabnya tanpa ragu sambil menekuni bunga ume yang hampir selesai diawetkan.

"Em…. Kalau aku memberimu t-shirt sementara Sai memberimu gaun yang indah, mana yang kau pilih?"

"T-shirt. Belakangan aku menyukai t-shirt. Lagi pula kenapa aku harus menerima gaun pemberian orang lain?"

"Kalau kau ku ajak makan malam di tempat makan kaki lima, dan Sai mengajakmu ke Restoran Kakuzu, kau akan pergi kemana?"

"Sebentar-sebentar. Sejak tadi kau selalu saja memberikan pilihan aneh yang menyangkut kau dan Sai. Memangnya kau mau aku menerima pemberian nya dan pergi makan malam dengannya?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Jadi, jawaban untuk pertanyaan ketiga?"

"Apa perlu bertanya? Kenapa aku harus pergi dengan Sai sementara kau juga mengajakku? Meski Restoran itu tempat makan kesukaanku, kalau dengan Sai, tidak. Terima kasih." Jawaban ringan nya malah membuatku lega luar biasa.

'Kenapa aku meragukannya? Semua yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar.' Gumamku tertahan.

"Ha?"

"A-aku mengantuk…."

"Oyasumi, Suke-kun…." Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut lagi, seakan membiarkanku untuk beristirahat. Padahal aku lagi-lagi hanya tidak ingin ia menanyaiku lebih lanjut. Apapun itu, aku sudah puas dengan hasil dari jerih payahku mendapatkan bunga ini dan pastinya dengan kemenangan telak ku atas pertaruhan ku dengan Sai.

 _ **Flashback end.**_

"Lalu, apa rencanamu sekarang?" si Dobe berakhir pada pertanyaan yang aku sendiri belum memiliki jawabannya sekarang.

"Entahlah…." Jawabku akhirnya.

* * *

Tanpa terasa, bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Tidak ada yang spesial hari ini. Hanya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya kecuali Naruto dan aku yang tidak menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama Hinata dan Ino karena kami berdua selaku ketua dan wakil ketua osis periode sebelumnya diminta Kakashi sensei untuk melakukan _upgrading_ kepada ketua dan wakil ketua osis periode saat ini. Kini Naruto dan aku menuju kelas Hinata dan Ino. Kebiasaan rutin lainnya. Pulang bersama.

Kulihat Hinata yang sudah berdiri di depan kelas mereka seperti memang menantikan kedatangan kami.

"Kita pulang, hime?" Sapa Naruto langsung pada Hinata.

"Ino?" Aku bertanya kemudian.

"Se-sebentar Naruto-kun. Sasuke-san, aku ada ide bagaimana membuat Ino-chan menyadari perasaannya padamu. Jadi saat tadi pagi Ino-chan menghampiriku-

...

 **Pagi tadi di depan gerbang konoha.**

"Ino-chan, o-ohayou…." Sapaku pada si gadis pirang, sahabatku. Namikaze Ino.

"Astaga Hinata, kenapa dengan wajahmu? Memerah sekali…." Adalah hal pertama yang dikatakan sahabatku ini. Bagaimana wajahku tidak memerah, baru kemarin aku resmi menjadi kekasih Naruto-kun, pagi begini aku sudah bertemu dengannya.

"I…. itu, aku…. Aku…. _Sungguh, aku malu mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada sahabat ku ini._

"Jangan bilang karena si rubah itu lagi?" Ino-chan memang memahamiku. Jelas saja seseorang yang bisa membuat pipiku merona begini yah saudara kandung si gadis pirang ini.

"Se…. sebenarnya…. i….itu…." Aku baru akan mengatakan alasan aku merona lebih dari biasanya, namun Ino-chan malah berkomentar lagi.

"Astaga, Hinata, kenapa kau bisa-bisa nya menyukai si Baka-Naru sih? Kau itu kelewat sempurna buat orang baka seperti dia…."

"Bu-bukan menyukai Ino-chan, aa... aku... men-

"Iya-iya, kau mencintainya. Tidak perlu selalu memperbaiki hal itu Hinata, kau itu…."

"Mencintai itu memiliki tingkatan yang lebih tinggi dari sekedar menyukai, Ino-chan…." Tegas ku.

"Wah-wah, terbata mu sampai hilang. Aahhh…. ya, inilah kekuatan cinta…. hahahaha" Ejeknya padaku.

"Hinata, ingat tidak, saat di tahun kedua kau marah besar, ketika aku mencampuri urusan asmaramu? Kurasa aku ingin melakukannya lagi." Ia tiba-tiba berkata.

"De-de mo…." Aku akan protes karena saat ini aku bahkan sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan Naruto-kun, namun Ino-chan dengan semangat dan tampang serius nya memotong perkataanku. Lagi.

"Dengarkan terlebih dahulu. Yang dulu itu, aku tidak membuat rencana yang matang. Kali ini aku akan merencanakan nya se-rapih mungkin dan se-sempurna mungkin. Aku tidak akan langsung mengatakan kalau kau, si gadis sempurna menyukai kakak ku si pemuda banyak kekurangan, tapi aku akan menyadarkannya akan perasaannya. Aku sudah menjadi pengamat hubungan kalian selama tiga tahun, aku tahu apa yang ia rasakan padamu. Tapi dia-nya saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari nya. Ingat kan, aku ini kembarannya. Aku tahu kalau di dalam hatinya ada kau. Bagaimana?"

Aku berpikir keras. Kenapa tidak rencana ini dibalikkan untuk menyadarkan Ino-chan saja?

"Em... Ino-chan, aku setuju. Tapi, ku rasa, rencana Ino-chan akan lebih berpeluang berhasil kalau melibatkan Sasuke-san. Karena Sasuke-san kan sahabat Naruto-kun." Ujarku akhirnya.

"Hinataaa... akhirnyaaaaaa" Ia yang kesenangan langsung memelukku erat.

Lihatlah Ino-chan, Ino-chan akan jadian dengan Sasuke-san, sebelum kita mengakhiri tahun ketiga ini. Aku berjanji.

"Begitulah, Sasuke-san. Bagaimana?"

"Hime…. Kau jeniussss. Yakan teme…."

"Hinata, arigatou."

"Doitashimashite, Sasuke-san. Kalau aku boleh saran, kufikir, taman bermain adalah tempat yang pas, Sasuke-san."

"Aku akan pulang bareng Ino kalau begitu. Aku masuk dulu, Hinata, Dobe…."

"Jaa, Teme. Ganbatte…. Semoga beruntung."

Aku memasuki ruangan kelas Ino yang dituai dengan bisikan teman-teman sekelas Ino yang mememperdebatkan status hubungan kami, sedangkan Ino, kulihat ia sedang sangat serius sampai tidak menghiraukan sekitarnya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari aku yang sudah duduk di kursi di depan meja nya. Masih setia memandangi wajahnya.

Perempuan super tidak peka ini benar-benar selalu sukses membuatku keluar dari sifatku sendiri. Kenapa bisa-bisa nya dia tidak menyadari perasaanku yang bahkan tidak pernah aku tutup-tutupi. Ia selalu sukses membuatku takut kehilangannya setiap ada lelaki yang ingin mengungkapkan perasaan padanya. Jangan tanyakan perasaan kesalku dengan surat yang selalu berlimpah di lokernya.

Terlarut memandangnya, aku melihat sekeliling ruang kelas yang menyisakan kami berdua. Dengan di tuntun jari telunjuk dan jempol ku, memegang dagu Ino yang mau tak mau membuatnya menegakkan kepalanya.

Ia yang awalnya terlihat seperti akan mem-protes perlakuan ku namun setelah melihat bahwa akulah pelaku nya, tanpa melepaskan jariku, ia bertanya santai "Suke? Sedang apa di kelasku?"

"Kelas mu sudah kosong sejak tadi." Jawab ku yang membuatnya melirik ke ruangan kelasnya. Aku yakin ia sedang mencari keberadaan sahabat Hyuuga nya.

"Aku meminta Hinata untuk diantarkan si Dobe, karena kulihat kau sepertinya sedang mengerjakan sesuatu yang penting." Kata ku. Setelahnya, merasa kalau tindakan ku sangat tepat dengan membiarkan kakak nya mengantar kan Hinata pulang. Kemudian ia membelalakkan matanya.

"Sejam lebih. Apa sudah selesai? Bisa kita pulang?" Lagi-lagi aku menjawab pertanyaannya bahkan sebelum ia menyuarakannya.

"Ahh…. Padahal Suke bisa langsung mengajakku pulang tadi. Oh ya, hampir terlupa, Suke, bantu aku dalam misi menyadarkan kakak ku tentang perasaan nya ke Hinata ya? Aku sudah merancang beberapa rencana" Wajah kami yang masih bertatapan, ia berikan senyuman manisnya, pertanda bahwa aku dilarang menolak permintaan nya….

Aku menghela nafas pelan. "Hn. Apa aku punya pilihan?" Gumamku mengiyakan.

"Yeeyy, terima kasih Suke…." Ujarnya yang refleks memelukku ringan. "Ah, mari kita pulang, Sasuke Uchiha-sama…." Apa ia tidak sadar kalau bahkan pelukan ringan sudah menjadi kebiasaanya padaku? Dasar….

Ia pun membereskan mejanya dengan aku yang masih setia menunggunya sambil membuka buku, membacanya.

Setelah selesai, ia langsung mengamit lengan ku. Aku yang sibuk dengan bacaanku, Ino lalu memasang _headset_ di sebelah telingaku, dan memasangkan sebelahnya lagi ditelinga nya. Kami berjalan perlahan menuju gerbang sekolah. Sesekali para junior klub seni menyapa nya.

"Wah, mesranya….

"Iri sekali rasanya….

"Ck… hilang sudah harapanku…

Aku sudah katakan bahwa penghuni sekolah ini tidak akan berhenti berbisik-bisik tentang kami berdua. Bagaimana tidak menuai pertanyaan, Ino yang jika sudah berjalan bersama ku, selalu mengamit lenganku, dan aku yakin ia juga tidak sadar kalau ia selalu menggandengku bahkan ketika aku tidak sedang membaca sekalipun.

Ino bahkan pernah bertanya mengapa ia menjadi sorotan ketika kami berjalan bersama yang sukses membuatku kesal hingga aku mengerjai nya dengan tidak menyentuh makan siang ku sampai ia menyuapi ku yang kembali menuai pembicaraan para biang gosip.

Karena tidak puas denganku yang tidak memberikan jawaban, ia bertanya pada Naruto dan Hinata yang malah tersenyum geli dan mempertanyakan pada Ino "Memangnya menurut Ino-chan, ada yang aneh ketika Ino-chan dan Sasuke-san jalan berdua?" Yang sudah pasti jawaban Ino adalah 'tidak' yang kembali membuat ku _badmood._

* * *

"Ino, aku ambil mobil diparkiran dulu. Kau tunggu disini" Aku melepas _headset_ nya. Namun Ino malah mengeratkan tangannya yang menggenggam lenganku. Seakan mencegahku pergi.

"Ada apa, hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita naik bis? Aku sedang ingin naik bis…." Pinta nya.

"Baiklah. Ayo…." Tanpa menanyakan alasannya, aku mengiyakan keinginannya.

Selanjutnya kami berjalan menuju halte yang memang tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah.

Kami memilih tempat duduk paling belakang di pojokan. Ino yang duduk dekat dinding bis, dan Aku kini duduk di sebelahnya menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu Ino. Ia pasti mengira kalau aku kelelahan karena aku yang sedang bersekolah sambil mengurus anak perusahaan Uchiha _Corp_. Percayalah, Itachi-nii tidak memberatkanku dengan urusan perusahaan. Aku mengurus perusahaan hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang ku. Itu saja. Aku malah lebih kelelahan dengan ketidakpekaan gadis berbie ini.

Setelah 15 menit diperjalanan, aku kemudian menegakkan tubuhku. Ino memberikan tatapan bertanya nya padaku. "Sini aku lihat rencana apa yang sudah kau susun." Aku berkata kemudian.

"Sudah, kita bicarakan besok saja. Kamu istirahat saja Suke…." Kembali Ino tuntun kepalaku untuk bersandar di bahunya.

"Aku sudah men- _charge_ energi ku sejak tadi." Sanggahku. Ya, meski Ino yang menguras tenagaku dengan ketidakpekaannya, ia pula yang mampu mengisi energi ku.

"Apaan, kamu itu baru tidur 15 menit. Dan, dua jam, kamu hanya tidur dua jam kan kemarin malam? Aku punya mata-mata di kediaman Uchiha…." Aku memang bergadang semalaman bersama Itachi-nii, Nagato-nii, dan Naruto. Aku yakin kaa-san yang menjadi informan Ino.

"Pantas kaa-san tidak berceramah tadi. Ternyata ia sudah memberimu misi." Respon ku padanya.

"Aku ini sudah belajar dari pengalaman Suke, kalau kau sakit, aku dan baa-chan yang repot..." Dari tanggapannya itu, aku yakin ia pasti berpikir aku bergadang karena urusan perusahaan. Khehh….

"Mau rencana nya berhasil kan?" Tanyaku pada akhirnya. Ia tampak berfikir, raut ragu menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku sangat bugar dan tidak kelelahan." Tambah ku.

"Tapi bulan lalu kau sakit, lupa?" Jawabnya ketus yang di hadiahi kekehan geli ku.

"Itu hal berbeda. Kalaupun aku sakit, ibu atau kau kan bisa merawatku lagi. Jangan khawatir, oke?" Aku meyakinkannya lagi. Ia memang masih belum tahu penyebab sakitku bulan lalu.

"Kau ini ya…." Menyerah, ia memberikanku notes yang berisi daftar rencana yang ia buat yang satu persatu kusangkal.

"Lalu bagaimana dong, Suke?" Tanya nya frustasi.

"Ke taman bermain. Kita pergi ber-empat, dan mengarahkan mereka menuju permainan yang mendukung rencana mu…" Putus ku.

"Waaahh…. Kamu jenius." Respon Ino berbinar-binar.

"Tapi ada masalahnya." Aku melanjutkan.

"Ha?"

"Permainan yang banyak akan membingungkan kita untuk memilih yang mana dan akan menghabiskan waktu juga."

"Ah…. Kalau itu, kita lakukan saja simulasi. Ayo kita ke taman bermain, Suke." Putusnya. Bingo. Itu memang keinginanku "Perjalanan kita akan panjang hari ini…." Sambungnya yang kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu ku.

"Hn." Gumamku yang juga perlahan menumpukan kepalaku di kepala Ino

* * *

 **Di Taman Bermain.**

Untuk wahana pertama, Ino mengusulkan untuk memasuki _haunted house_ yang sudah pasti tidak kusetujui awalnya. Dengan perdebatan yang panjang, akhirnya aku menyetujui memasuki _haunted house_ dengan Ino yang malah seenaknya membuat posisi kami menjadi aneh begini.

Ia berdiri didepan ku kemudian melingkarkan tangan kiriku hingga ke bahunya yang ia genggam erat dengan kedua tangan nya. Jika dilihat dari perspektif orang ketiga, aku sama saja memeluknya dari belakang. Gadis ini….. benar-benar seenaknya saja.

"Kenapa malah diam Suke? Kalau begini kan aku jadi aman, kau bisa melindungi ku."

"Ughh…." Aku menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Hee…. Apa kau tidak nyaman dengan posisi kita?"

"Akan sulit berjalan kalau begini. Mau ku gendong saja?" Tawarku asal yang sebenarnya hanya mengalihkan diri dari rasa gugup karena posisi kami.

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Bisa-bisa hantu nya menakutiku dari belakang atau bahkan menarikku. Kecuali kau mau menggendongku dibagian depan. Tapi lebih sulit lagi kan, kau akan berlipat-lipat lebih terbeban dengan berat tubuhku karena hanya di topang dengan lengan- EEHH…."

"Ayo." Akhirnya aku malah menggendong nya a-la _bridal style_. Ia dengan refleks mengalungkan tangan nya di leherku dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku.

Sudah terlanjur. Ino bisa seenaknya, kenapa aku tidak? Dengan begini ia akan tahu seberapa kencang detak jantungku disebabkan olehnya.

Aku meliriknya perlahan. Kulihat wajahnya merona, menggelengkan kepala seakan terjadi perdebatan dalam benaknya.

"Suke, kamu takut ya?" Ia kemudian bertanya.

"Bicara apa kau." Ia kembali termenung. Ekspresi bingung masih setia bertengger di wajahnya hingga pintu keluar kini sudah didepan mata.

"Ini sudah di pintu keluar, masih mau aku gendong?" Aku menyadarkannya.

"Ah ya…. " Aku menurunkannya. "Sepertinya kau tidak kelihatan ketakutan. Sama sekali tidak berteriak setelah aku menggendongmu. Kurasa kau bisa menyarankan Naruto untuk menggendong Hinata nanti." Komentar ku.

"Eh... oh i-iya." Jawabnya linglung.

Berfikirlah Namikaze Ino, hingga kau menemukan jawabannya. Akan kubuat kau mengakui perasaan mu hari ini juga. Batinku.

"Suke, ayo kita naiki wahana lainnya…." Ino lalu mengajakku menaiki wahana lainnya yang membuatku memiliki ide lainnya. Jika selama ini tindakan ku tidak ia sadari, akan kuucapkan apa yang memang ingin kukatakan padamu tanpa perantara apapun. Dengan menautkan jari kami, sebelum menaiki wahana yang hampir semua jenis wahana ekstrim, aku berkata padanya 'Bersenang-senanglah, nona pirang' 'Kau tidak akan terjatuh, toh aku sudah menggenggam mu, kan' 'Wajah gugup mu imut sekali' dan kalimat sejenis nya, yang diakhiri dengan senyumanku. Dan responnya? Ia kembali berekspresi bingung dan malu-malu. Manis sekali.

Setelah waana ekstrim, ia malah membawaku ke stand ' _Couple_ _Game_?'. Kami-sama memang mendukung rencanaku.

Kami menuju _stand_ yang memang menyediakan permainan untuk para pasangan. Sesampainya di _stand_ itu, kami disambut dan diberikan papan ujian dan selembar kertas. Untuk permainan yang pertama, mereka katakan akan menguji keserasian para pasangan. Bersama pasangan yang lainnya, kami di minta saling membelakangi. Dan si pemandu _game_ menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan untuk kami isi.

Beberapa pertanyaan diajukan petugas penyelenggaranya. Kudengar Ino beberapa kali memanggil petugas yang kusangka ia meminta penjelasan akan pertanyaan yang mereka ajukan. Hingga di akhir sesi pengumpulan lembar jawaban, Ino masih saja belum mengumpulkan kertas nya. Ada apa dengannya?

"Nona, apakah sudah selesai?" Petugasnya menyadarkan Ino dari lamunan nya.

Ia memandang sekeliling dan berakhir menatapku yang memberikan ekspresi bertanya ada apa dengannya. Ia yang tampak gusar kemudian berdiri. Memberikan kertas jawabannya dan berkata, "Nona, kami tidak akan mengikuti permainan selanjutnya. Ayo Suke…." Ia-pun berlalu.

"Hei, ada apa?" Aku mengejar Ino dan menyamai langkahnya.

"Suke, kita naik itu yuk, ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Ia menunjuk biang lala di depan kami. Aku langsung meng-iya-kan. Segera setelah membeli tiket, kami menaiki bianglala tersebut, duduk berhadapan. Ia memulai pembicaraan nya.

"Suke, aku mau bertanya, ini tentang temanku. Ingat, ini tentang teman sekelasku. Bukan tentangku. Mengerti?"

"Ada apa dengan teman sekelas mu?" Ohooo…. Aku berfirasat baik tentang hal yang akan ditanyakan Ino. _Definitely_ , ini tentang nya sendiri.

"Ia sudah mengenal lama seorang lelaki, lelaki ini sudah menjadi sahabat nya yang selalu ada untuknya dari kecil hingga sekarang." Ia memulai penjelasannya.

"Lalu masalahnya?" Aku mencoba mempertahankan wajah datarku karena aku benar-benar yakin sekarang, ini adalah tentang aku dan Ino.

"Apa lelaki itu akan meninggalkannya ketika ia telah memiliki kekasih?" Ia bertanya was-was.

"Mungkin saja. Lagi pula suatu saat, si perempuan juga akan memiliki kekasih kan?" Jawab ku kalem.

"Jadi mereka akan hidup terpisah begitu? Tidak bersama-sama lagi, begitu?" Ia tampak tidak terima dengan jawabanku.

"Harusnya begitu kan?" Ia terbelalak tidak percaya akan jawabanku berupa pertanyaan atas pertanyaan yang di ajukan Ino.

"Meskipun mereka sudah terbiasa bersama-sama? Si perempuan bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa lelaki itu, bagaimana dong, Suke?" Ia bertanya yang kali ini dengan nada khawatir.

 _See_? Ia bahkan tidak bisa hidup tanpaku. Kekekekeke….

"Apa si perempuan itu menyukai lelaki itu?" Aku memperyanyakan hal yang paling ingin kudengar jawabannya.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti sebenarnya. Hemm…. Selama ini si perempuan hanya memberikan perhatiannya hanya pada lelaki itu, gelisah jika lelaki itu jauh dari nya. Si perempuan merasa kalau perasaannya hanya sebatas teman. Tapi suatu ketika, ia dihadapkan pada kondisi yang dekat sekali dengan lelaki itu hingga ia bisa mendengar detak jantung si lelaki, yang ternyata sama kencangnya dengan milik si perempuan. Tanpa bisa di cegah, si perempuan merasa bingung sekaligus senang luar biasa. Setelahnya, bukannya makin tenang, si perempuan malah menyadari sisi lain dari si lelaki. Apa si perempuan bisa dikatakan suka dengan lelaki itu?" Jawabannya sukses membuatku merona. Syukur sekali ia tengah menunduk sekarang.

"Sepertinya si perempuan tidak hanya menyukai, tapi mencintai lelaki itu." Tegasku.

"Iya kaann….! Aku juga berfikir hal yang sama, Suke…. Aku sudah menduganya sejak tadi! Iya, itu jawaban keanehannya!" Ia kemudian berteriak kegirangan seakan mendapatkan jawaban atas keanehan perasaan nya, seolah telah memecahkan permasalahan yang ternyata selama ini menjadi teka-teki bagi ku.

"Apa masalah si perempuan sudah selasai?" Tanya ku kembali menyadarkannya.

"Sepertinya belum. Si perempuan masih belum mengetahui apa si lelaki juga memiliki perasaan yang sama." Kini Ino terduduk lemas.

"Tanyakan saja padanya. Selesai kan?" Ujar ku menyeringai. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahan untuk menyatakan dengan terang bahwa aku mencintainya. Tapi, aku akan melakukan cara lain.

Ia merenung. Tak lama kemudian, ia menatapku dan bertanya, "Sasuke, apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang saat ini?"

"Em, tidak, tapi aku sedang mencintai seseorang saat ini." Jawaban kalemku membuatnya syok.

"Benarkah? Memangnya siapa perempuan itu? Yang benar saja, di sekolah saja kita selalu bersama, di rumah, kalau bukan kau yang datang kerumah ku, pasti aku yang datang kerumah mu. Memangnya kapan kau bertemu perempuan itu, Suke? Kenapa aku tidak tahu? Apa jangan-jangan dia salah satu cewek berisik yang berteriak-teriak padamu ketika kau bermain basket? Astaga…. Aku tidak percaya ini. Perasaan ku memang sudah tidak enak setiap kali kau bermain basket. Apa kalian berhubungan dari _media social_ sehingga aku bisa sampai tidak tahu begini? Tapi tidak mungkin, aku bahkan lebih sering memainkan ponsel mu daripada kau sendiri dan tidak ada hal aneh tuh, aku yakin. Aku selalu memeriksanya kok... Tidak ada yang mencurigakan tuh…. Benar-benar aneh….

"Pwahahaahha…. HAHAHAHHAA…. " Aku tertawa lepas ditengah ia yang berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Ehh? Kau kenapa, Suke?"

"WAHAHAHHAHA…." Aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk melepaskan kesenanganku.

" _Hello_ …. Bumi bersama Sasuke- Sasuke bersama bumi, apakah kau masih waras?"

"YEAHHHHHH! AKHIRNYAAAAA" Jeritku kemudian.

"Akhirnya? Suke, apa kau merasa sakit?" Ino menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi ku, mengecek apakah aku demam atau tidak.

Setelah berhenti tertawa, aku menggenggam tangan Ino yang masih berada di dahi ku. Menangkupkan sebelah tanganku dipipi nya. Ekspresi senang luar biasa sudah jelas terpatri di wajahku.

"Namikaze Ino, aku mencintai mu. Aku juga tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpamu di dalam nya. Seluruh perhatianku sudah tersedot oleh mu sehingga aku tidak sempat memikirkan atau bahkan melirik perempuan lain. Saat dihadapkan sangat dekat denganmu, aku tak bisa menahan jantungku yang berdetak sangat kencang…. Perempuan super tidak peka yang ada didepan ku ini bahkan tidak menyadari perasaan ku yang jelas-jelas tidak pernah aku sembunyikan sedikitpun hingga siapapun yang melihat tau kalau aku menyukaimu. Ah tidak, aku mencintaimu maksudnya. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Ino…."

Memerah. Wajah Ino memerah dengan sangat hebat. "... "

"Perlu ku ulangi lagi? Hei, nona berbie, aku mencintaimu. Sejak dulu." Ucapku.

"... "

"Kalau kau masih terbengong dengan wajah memerah ditambah bibir terbuka seperti itu, jangan salahkan aku kalau sampai menci-

"A-aku…. A-aku juga sangat mencintai Suke…." Balasnya terbata dan kini menunduk malu.

"Ya, aku tahu." Terkekeh dengan tingkah Ino, aku menariknya kedalam pelukan ku.

Setelah beberapa menit berada di pelukan ku, kini kami duduk berdampingan dengan sebelah tangan ku bertengger di bahu Ino, setengah memeluk dan membawanya untuk bersandar pada dada bidangku, tanpa ragu Ino lingkarkan kedua tangannya disekeliling perutku. Menikmati pemandangan langit malam dengan taburan bintang yang entah kenapa terasa lebih indah.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu…." Bisik ku yang ia respon dengan mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End.**

* * *

 **Fuahhhhh...** Sebenernya fic ini sudah berjamur di lappy ku, hanya sajaaaa... entah perasaan apa, tapi ada rasa ragu gimanaaa gitu, dan akhirnya aku post deh meski perasaan itu belum hilang bahkan setelah aku posting. fiyuhhh, mungkin ini akibat sudah terlalu lama vakum? entah lah...

yang jelas, semoga bisa menghibur readers semua,

jaa nee...

Review, please? ^_^


End file.
